unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Earhart
Real Name: '''Amelia Earhart '''Case: Disappearance Date: July 2, 1937 Location: ''' Howland Island Case '''Details: Amelia Earhart was a female aviation celebrity of the 1930s. She was the first pilot to fly solo across the Atlantic Ocean. She received the U.S. Distinguished Flying Cross for this record. She set many other records, wrote best-selling books about her flying experiences and was instrumental in the formation of an organization for female pilots. Earhart joined the faculty of an aviation department in 1935 as a visiting faculty member to counsel women on careers and help inspire others with her love for aviation. In 1937, accompanied by flight navigator Fred Noonan, she was attempting an around-the-world flight. Had she succeeded, she would have become the first woman to circumnavigate the world by aeroplane. On the 2nd July, Earhart and Noonan departed from Lae, New Guinea for Howland Island which was 4,113km away. It was the last time that they would be seen alive. The last known position of their plane was near the Nukumanu Islands 1,300km into the flight. The United States Coast Guard were set up to communicate via radio but this was not successful; problems are believed to have been caused by lack of knowledge of this new technology and not putting the half hour time difference into consideration when scheduling. During the approach to Howland Island, Earhart's transmissions could be heard, but it appeared that messages sent to their aircraft were not being received. As time went on transmissions from Earhart became more and more garbled and soon became hard to decipher. The strength of the transmissions received indicated that Earhart and Noonan were in the vicinity of Howland island, but could not find it and after numerous more attempts it appeared that the connection had dropped. The last transmission received from Earhart indicated she and Noonan were flying along a line of position (taken from a "sun line" running on 157–337 degrees) which Noonan would have calculated and drawn on a chart as passing through Howland. Only one hour after the last transmission was received, the search for them began. The United States Coast Guard and Navy both searched the surrounding waters of Howland Island and the neighbouring Gardner Island. The official search ended 17 days later after $4 million had been spent on search resources. At this point in time it was the largest, most expensive and most publicized search to date but no trace of Amelia or Fred was ever found. Theories on disappearance During the 1980s, some researchers who examined the disappearance were convinced by unsubstantiated accounts that Amelia and Fred veered off course by 2,000 miles and landed on the island of Saipan where they were captured and executed by the Japanese Navy. Witnesses place Amelia's plane in the custody of military officials in the area and the execution of two American pliots by the Japanese. One US Army soldier claims to have seen Amelia's plane on Saipan during World War II, just seven years after she had disappeared. He claimed the Army destroyed her plane later that night. On the same island, another soldier claims he found a bag filled with documents that were owned by Amelia, like her passport. He turned the documents over to his commanding officer, and the documents, like Amelia, were never seen again. One Saipan native who was still living in the 1990’s said she watched Amelia get executed by a firing squad. These alleged events are almost certainly apocryphal. Furthermore, Saipan lies hundreds of miles west of Earhart’s known flight path, making it doubtful she landed there. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:AE-Fred.jpg Today, many researchers believe that somewhere near Howland island, Amelia ran out of fuel and ditched her plane in the ocean where she and Fred were incapacitated by the impact(making them unable to escape the plane), and drowned when the plane sank beneath the surface. The researchers who support the "crash and sink" theory say that the Pacific Ocean is the largest ocean in the world, with many hundreds and thousands of miles separating tiny dots of dry land. They also say that the waters of the Pacific are so deep that finding the aircraft would be like searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack. However, Howland was by no means the only island within range and the aircraft appeared to have enough fuel to reach an alternate destination. Furthermore, it is also believed that if the aircraft ditched at sea, it should have been able to float until discovered and numerous searches of the ocean floor by new underwater technology have failed to find the aircraft. Therefore, based on the lack of concrete evidence to support the above theories, the most likely theory is that Earhart and Noonan found Gardner Island, now known as Nikumaroro, landed the plane on the reef near the wreck of a freighter, and sent sporadic radio messages from there. It has been surmised that rising tides and surf swept the plane over the reef edge and Earhart and Noonan survived on Nikumaroro for several weeks before dying as castaways. One week after the flight disappeared, three U.S. Navy search planes flew over Gardner Island. The Navy fliers saw “signs of recent habitation,” but they believed the Island to be inhabited, and so they moved on, when in fact it had been abandoned since 1892. In 1940, a British colonial officer and licensed pilot radioed his superiors informing them that he had found a female skeleton, along with a sextant box, under a tree at a makeshift campsite on the island's southeast corner. The skeleton had roughly the same proportions as Amelia Earhart but both the bones and box are currently missing - the colony on Nikumaroro was abandoned in a severe drought in 1963, and the remains went AWOL with it. Scientists have been unable to determine the identity of the skeleton conclusively as modern tests cannot be run without the remains. In a 1998 report to the American Anthroplogical Association, researchers concluded, that they "can be certain of is that bones were found on the island in 1939–40, associated with what were observed to be women’s shoes and a navigator’s sextant box, and that the morphology of the recovered bones, insofar as we can tell by applying contemporary forensic methods to measurements taken at the time, appears consistent with a female of Earhart’s height and ethnic origin." Further searching of the island led to the discovery of an aluminium panel possibly from the plane, a piece of Plexiglas identical down to the exact thickness and curvature of the window on the plane and a size 9 shoe heel resembling the footwear Earhart is shown to be wearing in promotional photos for the flight. A jar with mercuric traces of Dr Berry's brand freckle cream, presumably belonging to Earhart, has also been found. Even though the crash and sink theory is more commonly believed, the surviving Earhart family all have said that they believe in the Gardner Island theory. From the evidence, it is speculated that Amelia died at the makeshift campsite where the skeleton was found. Noonan's fate on the island has been less speculated on due to lack of evidence. The TIGHAR project are currently working on DNA analysis of bone fragments and fecal matter, as well as analyis of artifacts and searching for evidence of animals hunted as food by the castaways. Due to the cost of analytical equipment and outside expertise, they are reliant on donations to do so. Recently, underwater imaging has shown what appears to be a strut, a fender, a wheel and a worn gear, as well as other possible pieces in the debris field. These are consistant with the upside-down landing gear of the plane. Extra Notes: This segment first ran on Unsolved Mysteries in the November 7, 1990 episode. Results: Unsolved: The crash and sink theory is more widely believed by people, but the Gardner Island theory has a much more confirmed explanation. Work is ongoing but reliant on donations. Links: * Amelia Earhart Official Web site * Earhart Project Hypothesis, Summer 2009 * Marianas Research * Howland Research ---- Category: Pacific Ocean Category: 1938 Category: Disappearances Category: Air-Related Cases Category: Unsolved